1. Technical Field
This invention relates to blasting cabinets that are used to conduct high pressure abrasive cleaning of articles positioned within.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been used in industry for many years. Typically bench mounted or free standing cabinets (so called a blast cabinet) are used in which an abrasive material such as sand is propelled at high velocity by a compressed gas stream such as air directed against a surface of a work piece by a blast gun, all within the confines of the cabinet.
Examples of such blasting cabinets typically have a viewing window and a pair of sealed access gloves that allow the user to manipulate the blasting gun and article within the cabinet while being safely outside. Typically, cabinets have a collection area positioned directly below the work piece which is placed on a screen support that extends over the collection opening. The collection area on prior art blasting cabinets are funnel shaped so as the used abrasive collects within it can be picked up and reused by the gun utilizing a pick-up tube and venturia effect. In some applications a vacuum system is connected to the cabinet collecting dust and light debris particles from within the cabinet""s atmosphere to a collection filter bag within the vacuum. Back-up air enters the cabinet via an air inlet which is shielded from abrasive within the cabinet; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,300,902, 5,601,480, 5,971,837 and 4,918,873.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,902 a dry abrasive honing device is disclosed wherein a blasting cabinet is shown having a cyclone separator within.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,480 is directed to a cleaning machine that uses liquid mixture with granules that are circulated over the article within the cabinet to be cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,837 discloses a barrel-shaped abrasive blasting cabinet having a collection and storage hopper for the collection and feeding of blasting gun.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,873 illustrates an apparatus for refinishing golf clubs with an enclosure having access rubber gloves mounted in the openings in the front wall and a golf club flexible access slit in one of the sidewalls so that the club head can be positioned within the closure for cleaning.
A blasting cabinet having an interior configuration and collection hopper that enhances the circulation and effectiveness of abrasive material intraned in a high velocity air stream directed at a work piece to be cleaned. By reconfiguring and repositioning the abrasive supply and collection hopper and supporting the work piece on an integral solid surface, the unique air abrasive circulation pattern is achieved that produces a self-cleaning and collection abrasive action.